Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 8
The eighth and final issue of the Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers limited series was first released on 2018-01-31. As the series reaches its climax, Chun-Li and the rest unite their efforts in an attempt to stop Jedah's plan with the Fetus of God. The situation changes when Gill intervenes. Featured characters Darkstalkers *Jedah Dohma *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Jon Talbain *Lilith *Donovan Baine *Anita *Victor von Gerdenheim *Rikuo *Anakaris *Sasquatch Street Fighter *Elena *Sagat *Akuma *Chun-Li *Ken Masters *Gill *Mike Haggar *Hugo *Birdie *Kolin *Ryu Publisher synopsis : "The frighteningly furious fighting game crossover comes to its chaotic conclusion! The demonic Jedah’s master plan threatens not only the World Warriors and the Night Warriors, but the universe itself! It’s the final chapter of STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue synopsis Chun-Li, Morrigan, Felica, Talbain, Lilith, Sagat, Ken, Akuma, Donovan and Anita launch and all-out attack against Jedah. Jedah is puzzled that they insists on fighting when he is offering them eternal peace. Ken and Akuma tell him that they prefer individuality and freedom to battle as they attack Jedha, who easily defends and blows them away. Donovan urges Anita to use a psychic attack on Jedah, but Anita is unable since Jedah has a very strong mind having passed an eternity in the void and creating a universe by his will alone. Talbain manages to kick Jedah, only for him to counterattack against Talbin, Elena, Felicia and Sagat in a single movement. Jedah then goes to attack Lilith, telling her that he doesn't understand her betrayal, to which Lilith responds that she only followed him to get close to Morrigan. When Jedah captures Lilith, Akuma rips Jedah's right arm, followed by Chun-Li using Zan'ei on Jedah and finishing with Morrigan's Cryptic Needle. Despite this, Jedah, transform into a mass of blood an reconstitutes himself, showing no damage whatsoever. Jedah then attacks with three Dio Sega, one of which is directed towards Donovan and Anita. Donovan can no longer wild Dhylec since his Darkstalker blood is to roused, but Anita successfully deflects the saw, which ends up cutting an organic cord that was in the Fetus of God. The Fetus of God has now awaken and Jedah directs it to feed on the other combatants. As the baby starts to inhale them, Anita, with Akuma's help momentarily stop it. The others then proceed to use their long range powers, which amuses Jedah, as they only angry the baby. While Jedah is gloating, Gill, who had been unwittingly freed by Anita, impales Jedah from behind and rips his heart out. The now vulnerable Jedah is sentenced by Morrigan to oblivion and finally destroyed when Akuma takes Dhylec and uses it on his falling body, ending Jedah once and for all. The group now looks for a way to deal with the Fetus of God and decide to use the still-open portal to the Majigen from which Chun-Li and her companies arrived to the Makai. They ask for Gill's help, but he instead plans to use the baby to fulfill his prophesied destiny. As Gill was the one that fed the baby, it appears to listen to him as if he were its mother, to the astonishment of Ken, since Mel was never that way. Gill then tells the baby to eat the others, but he suddenly vanishes, distracting the baby. The rest proceed to attack the baby, who simply eats their attacks and grows stronger. With no other choice, Morrigan accepts Lilith's wish to merge with her. When they do, Morrigan's full potential is finally restored. She proceed to us a Soul Fist so powerful that pushes the baby towards the Majigen. When that happens, Anita uses her powers to seal the portal. The threat averted, Anita tells them that she can transport them back to the human realm now that she has traveled the path. Akuma declines and decides to stay in order to train with the dark power in the Makai and to return when he is strong enough. Despite being Darkstalkers, Felicia and Talbain decide to return to Earth. Chun-Li asks what happened to the others that were in the Majigen and Anita tells her that she felt their presence there and returned everyone to their rightful places. Anita says that, for some, it would seem like a dream, while others may remain forever changed from this ordeal. She then returns everyone to the human realm. In his headquarters, Gill suddenly awakens in front of Kolin and the rest of his followers. No long after, his powers appear to leave him and Kolin consoles him by telling him that he is all that she needs, to which he replies than then he also needs nothing else. A month later, Elena finally locates Castle Gerdenheim, where Victor is crying besides the bed of the unmoving Emily. Elena uses the last of the healing powers she got in the Majigen to cure Emily. In Kansas, Chun-Li locates Felica, now a nun running an orphanage, to catch up with her and Talbain, who is now teaching children Kung fu. At the same time, in Castle Aesland in the Makai, Morrigan is watching them when Lucien and Mudo interrupt her as time is running short for the start of the ceremony of her crowning. Before being crowned, she chats with Lilith through a mirror, who tells her that she doesn't need to feel uneasy since she has proven her worth by defeating Jedah and will make an excellent queen Finally, in Brazil, Ken arrives to Ryu's training location in order to ask for his advice to deal with the darkness within oneself. Ryu asks if it's the Satsui no Hado, to which Ken replies that he doesn't know. Ryu asks Ken to show him this darkness in order to understand it and try to help, but Ken refuses. Ken tells Ryu that he doesn't know what he will do if he lets go and comments that Ryu doesn't know this side of him, a part that only wants to inflict pain. As Ken wonders how can his soul be so evil, cruel and violent, he transform into Violent Ken, fulfilling Anita's words. Credits *'Writer:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Artwork:' Edwin Huang *'Colors:' Espen Grundetjern *'Letters:' Marshall Dillon Trivia *Morrigan's appearance when she first merges with Lilith is the same as "Morrilith", the Morrigan with Lilith's palette and attacks that appears as a secret character in ''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes''. *Akuma desire to remain in the Makai appears to be a reference to his story in ''Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix'' and his ending when defeating Red Arremer in ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos''. *Felicia decision to become a nun and open an orphanage follows her ending in Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire. *In the cover B of the issue, Twelve and Juri are watching Q and Q-Bee playing what appears to be ''Street Fighter: Real Battle on Film'' in a Japanese Sega Saturn while sited on an Anakaris-like sofa. At the left, Pyron and Talbain appear in their Royal Judgement forms, a small flame and a dachshund respectively. Copies of ''Street Fighter Zero'', ''Cyberbots'' and another unidentified Saturn game appear on the floor. Gallery Covers SFvsDS_8_cover_A.jpg|Full regular cover, artist Edwin Huang SFvsDS_8_cover_B.jpg|Cover B, guest artist Corey "Rey" Lewis Previews and production SFvsDS_8_preview_1.jpg SFvsDS_8_preview_2.jpg SFvsDS_8_preview_3.jpg SFvsDS_8_preview_4.jpg External links *Preview at Udon Entertainment website *Issue with cover A at Focus Attack *Issue with cover B at Focus Attack *Digital issue at ComiXology Navigation Category:Comic Issue